Ne jamais réveiller un Serpentard qui dort
by Yuashiina
Summary: Lily, préfète parfaite de Gryffondor, a retenu une phrase de sa première année. Ne jamais réveiller un Serpentard qui dort. Seulement un peu trop tard...JP/LE
1. Prélude

Bleh les gens x3 .  
Je me présente, Yuashiina, où simplement Yua. Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter, et plus particulièrement sur le couple James/Lily , l'un de mes préférés x3. Bon, je début alors c'est pas encore parfait, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire votre avis, j'y ferai attention :) .

**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:Je crois que personne n'a besoin de le lire car tout le monde le sait, mais les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (pourquoi la vie est injuste?)

**Résumé:** Qui a dit que tous les Serpentards étaient des fils à maman? Quelle chose ne faut jamais il faire à un serpentard? Le provoquer. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un serpentard qui dort...ça peut être...explosif !...

* * *

...ly! Lily, allez debout!...LILS BON SANG DEBOUT ! 

A ces mots, la dite "Lils" tomba..littéralement du lit. Un tête rousse se redressa péniblement, l'air visiblement..mal réveillé. Secouant péniblement la tête afin de dégager les quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage, elle fini par lever les yeux vers celle qu'elle désignait comme "la brutalité incarnée" à l'instant màme.

-Euh...Bonjour Alice ? Fit-elle en faisant des yeux doux devant son amie.

-Oui, bonjour Lils, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Dis, tu sais quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

Lily semblait perdu dans le vague, les yeux mi-clos sans aucune gène et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle leva les yeux sur son amie avant de répondre, avec une once d'hésitation.

-Euh, laisse moi réflechir - Ah, tu te décides enfin à commencer la journée ? lança négligemment Alice - Nous sommes le 27 août..., fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Et, qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui..?

-Et bien, à part que ce soit la dernière semaine des vacances euh...OH NON ! Alice, dépêche toi de te préparer! Hurla-t-elle à la jeune fille, sans jeter un oeil à la fille déja prête au passage. On doit aller au Chemin de Traverse!

Alice ne pût s'empécher de pouffer devant son amie, malgré un faux air colérique qu'elle eut du mal à garder, devant Lily qui cherchait de quoi s'habiller dans la chambre à tatons. Qui aurait pu penser que la sérieuse et studieuse Lily Evans, septième année et nouvellement préfète-en-chef de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était si différente en dehors de l'école ? "Quelle marmotte" se dit Alice Willson, meilleure amie de Lily, également en septième année ainsi qu'à la maison Gryffondor. Les jeunes filles passaient tout leur temps ensemble, sauf dans les cas où Alice refusait d'accompagner Lily à la bibliothèque, habitude qu'elle avait un peu trop souvent. En plein dans ses pensées, la jeune Alice n'entendit pas sa camarade l'appeler.

-Alice, dépêche toi, où sinon il va y avoir du monde sur le chemin ! Rouspeta Lily aupres de son amie, alors qu'elle était toujours en train de se coiffer.

Se retenant de rire une fois de plus, Alice se dirigea avec Lily - toutes deux armées de leurs fières baguettes en dehors de l'école pour la première fois depuis 7 ans- vers le portoloin qui devait emmener les jeunes filles sur le célèbre chemin pour faire leurs emplettes.

Les heures passèrent, et les deux amies décidèrent d'aller manger une glace bien méritée, du moins pour Alice, qui a du "subir" Lily durant des heures sur...les livres achetés par les jeunes filles.

Elles se dirigèrent les bras chargés de sac chez le glacier du coin Fortarôme, quand Lily se fit percuter violamment par deux jeunes hommes, qui ne prirent la peine de s'excuser.Enervée de voir ses achats étalés à terre, mais surtout de voir le peu de courtoisie de ces hommes, Lily se releva et ne se gêna pas pour les interpeller.

-Hé vous là, fit-elle, vous ne pouriez pas..

-Oh, c'est bon ça va, dit un jeune homme en se retournant, pas la peine de..

.-Tiens, mais c'est notre petite Sang-De-Bourbe Evans, la petite préfète-parfait, coupa un autre.

Lily se glaça et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sirius Black et James Potter, les plus horribles méchants et moches - d'apres ses dires, ce qui n'est pas de l'avis de la majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard - Serpentard que l'école ait actuellement. Elle qui voulait passer une journée tranquille, la voilà qui était bien gâchée.

-Dis donc Evans, fit James en se rapprochant, te rends tu compte que tu viens de toucher deux nobles et sang-purs en ce monde et que tu leurs demandes de s'excuser?

Son visage était tout près, trop près de Lily au goût de celle-ci.

-Et toi Potter, quand apprendras-tu donc que le sang n'a aucune importance? Crâcha-t-elle au visage de son ennemi.

-Mais c'est qu'elle se défend la petite préfète, intervînt Sirius. Jamesie, tu crois qu'elle en vaut la peine, rajouta-t-il en toisant Lily avec un regard pervers.

Il faut dire que durant les vacances, Lily s'était...transformée. Arborant dorénavant certaines courbes avantageuses, il faut dire que Lily était...sexy. Au mots de son meilleur ami, James sourit.

-Nan Sirichou, tu sais bien que notre préfète-parfaite est trop coincée pour savoir ce que veut dire le mot "sexe", répondit-il en rigolant. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas de l'essayer...Mais non je plaisante, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi Evans ?

Lily ne réagit pas, totalement gênée et pétrifiée après l'échange entre Black et Potter. Alice qui avait vu l'état de son amie se fit enfin remarquer.

-Laisse tomber Lily,fit-elle.Il faut..

-Je n'ai pas à me laisser faire par deux futurs mangemorts Alice! Chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

-Nous, des mangemorts? fit James en se retournant vers les deux filles. Surveille bien tes propos Evans, car tu ne sais pas ce que tes "futurs mangemorts" sont capables de vous faire, répondit-il en leur jetant un regard qui, s'il avait pu, aurait tué sur place. Sur ces mots, il se mit dos aux filles et reparti en compagnie de Sirius qui leur jeta un regard qui n'avait rien de bon.

- Lily, fit Alice en faisant sursauter son amie. Je crois qu'il va falloir faire attention à toi cette année, car à mon avis ça ne va pas être de tout repos...

Lily le savait bien, et malgré toute la gentillesse dont faisait preuve son amie pour la réconforter, Lily ne sût quelle comportement adopter apres les mots des deux garçons.Depuis sa première année, elle avait toujours subie les remarques et les farces débiles de Potter et Black à son égard, à cause de son physique ou de sa tendance à être une je-sais-tout. Ils avaient toujours su la mettre en colère, mais jamais le contraire. Et à cette pensИe, Lily se souvînt de l'une des phrases de l'un de ses aînés lorsqu'elle était en première année.

"Ne jamais réveiller un Sepentard qui dort. Ca peut-être parfois...surprenant."

Malheureusement pour elle, c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue est terminé x3  
J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre sous peu, mais avec la rentrée ça va être un peu dûr (foutu lycée :'( ) 

**Review ? x3 **


	2. Chapitre I

**_ Ne jamais réveiller un Serpentard qui dort _**

**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:Je crois que personne n'a besoin de le lire car tout le monde le sait, mais les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (pourquoi la vie est injuste?)

**Résumé:** Qui a dit que tous les Serpentards étaient des fils à maman? Quelle chose ne faut jamais il faire à un serpentard? Le provoquer. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un serpentard qui dort...ça peut être...explosif !...

**Petite chose** : Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne poster ce premier chapitre que maintenant. Honte sur moi, je le mérite, depuis le premier septembre . J'avoue que j'ai été prise par mon école et mes autres occupations, mais il est vrai que j'aurais pu faire un petit effort...pardonnez ma flemme xD

Chapitre donc, qui relate un peu la petite Lils, avant l'introduction au chemin de traverse. J'espère que cela suffira en attendant le prochain chapitre qui sera là plus tôt, je vous le promet :p et qui débutera réellement l'histoire .

* * *

Juillet 19.. . Un été comme les autres pour tous les enfants scolarisés. Un été débutant par un mois chaud, sans contraintes scolaires, avec des parents 'un peu moins' sur le dos, avec comme seule obligation de profiter de l'été et d'oublier tout ce qui a été apris pendant l'année scolaire, seule chose que faisait avec plaisir et beaucoup de rapidité chaque écolier.  
Il faut dire qu'apres un an passé sur les banc de l'école, les mois à venir ne pouvaient être que meilleurs.  
Dire que chacun profitait des vacances n'était pas un euphémisme, mais dire que chacun les appréciait l'était, cette fois ci.

Lily Evans, jeune fille de 17 ans - du moins, presque - faisait exception à la règle. Comme chacun de ses camarades, elle profitait de la liberté de ses vacances. Elle voyait ses amies moldus qu'elle ne voyait pas pendant l'année scolaire puisqu'elle était, pour eux, dans un 'internat où tout le monde ne pense qu'à travailler et pas s'amuser', dixit ses amis. Bien sur, aucun ne connaissait Poudlard, et dans un sens, cela rassurait la future septième année de Gryffondor. Elle voyait donc ses amies, travaillait quand elle le pouvait - On ne changera jamais Lily, disait Alice, même pendant les vacances - et le reste du temps...s'engueulait avec sa soeur, puisque le terme "discuter" ,'n'est pas des plus appropriés.

Sa sœur, la douce, la charmante, l'amoureuse, le modèle Petunia Evans, elle qui est si gentille avec tous, même avec sa petite sœur Lily, qui lui manque terriblement pendant l'année. Mais bien sûr.  
Petunia Evans, le soucis majeur de Lily pendant ses vacances. C'est bien la seule et unique raison qui empêche Lily d'apprécier ses vacances. Se faire traiter de monstre pendant 7 ans, ne plus recevoir de mots autres que "Meurs", "Disparais" ou d'autres choses du genre faisait à Lily redouter les vacances d'été. Deux mois en compagnie de sa sœur, sans Alice, elle se demandait parfois si cela était plus insupportable que de 'subir' la compagnie des Serpentards tout au long de l'année.

Poudlard, sa maison, ses moments intenses passés avec ses camarades de la maison gryffondor, ce château qu'elle adore au plus au point - sauf bien sûr, lorsque la compagnie de ces reptiles fouineurs lui est obligatoire - et qui lui manque en été.

Lily allait entrer en septième année, en tant que préfète-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor. La fierté de sa maison. Élève intelligente, connue pour ses excellents résultats, son aide envers les autres, sa gentillesse, mais aussi, malheureusement pour elle il faut dire, son piètre talent sur un balai et son sale caractère, ce qui lui a valu un surnom aussi amusant soit-il pour certain, qui est la tornade rousse.

Le problème de Lily, au sein du château, était la fameuse maison Serpentard. Les fameux Serpentards, à la réputation parfois surfaite, selon les générations. Ce qui n'était pas le cas cette année. Aussi détestables soient-ils, Lily ne les haïs pas tous. Sang-de-bourbe ou non, chacun connaissant le 'mythe de la tornade rousse en colère', le plus souvent ils se tenaient tranquilles, sauf eux, bien sûr. Les maraudeurs, le quatuor le plus craint de Poudlard.

James Potter,le premier maraudeur, fils unique, héritier d'une noble et ancienne famille, brun aux yeux chocolat, très apprécié de la gente féminine Poudlarienne en raison de son 'incroyable physique de poursuiveur, son intelligence, son charme', tout ce que Lily Evans ignorait avec froid chez cet 'être repoussant, moche, totalement idiot et abruti sous tout rapport'.  
James Potter, figure ô combien aimée, l'était tout autant que Sirius Black, connu sous le nom de 'Sirichou' pour son meilleur ami. Fils aîné de la lignée Black, connue pour ses relations avec le dark lord, il était lui aussi, célèbre dans l'école. Il avait dû d'ailleurs, comme il aime s'en vanter, "se taper les 3/4 de la population de Poudlard, et tout mon fan club entier !". Il pouvait être intelligent, mais disons, que lui, ne pensait jamais avec son cerveau.

Les deux 'belles gueules' étaient accompagnés, Lily et Alice ne savent comment, de Peter Pettigrew, élève des plus "normaux", selon leurs dires. Niveau moyen en classe, se faisait peu, voir pas du tout remarquer, était assez mignon pour avoir eux une ou deux copines durant sa scolarité, mais toujours dans les plans foireux, sans en être pourtant l'acteur principal.

Le dernier, et le plus mystérieux, était un ami de Lily, Remus Lupin. Personne charmante, polie, intelligent, apprécié des professeurs, sage, tout ce que Lily appréciait. Il discutait souvent avec elle, que ce soit de littérature, ou de n'importe quoi, tant que ses amis n'étaient pas dans les parages. Lupin était souvent derrière les trois autres maraudeurs pour rattraper leurs coups, et, Lily le savait, et cela la faisait soupirer, y participer. Sauf quand il s'agissait de quelque chose contre elle, car il essayait de les en dissuader ou arrivait simplement, trop tard.

Les Maraudeurs, pour dire, le cauchemar de Lily à l'école. Elle aimait pourtant, malgré cette 'gène' passer du temps au château, en compagnie d'Alice, et de ses autres amis de Gryffondor, ainsi que ceux de Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Et ces bons moments qu'elle pouvait avoir, personne ne pourrait lui enlever, que ce soit les Maraudeurs ou sa sœur.

L'été avançait, trop vite pour certains, pas assez pour d'autres. Pour Lily...il s'agissait plus de pas assez. On était seulement en juillet, et elle avait hâte que celui-ci passe pour retrouver en août Lily, chez qui elle devait passer le dernier mois de son dernier été d'étudiante.

Et ce mois passa, entre disputes, devoirs et révisions, correspondance avec ses camarades ou sorties avec ses amies. Malgré tout, Lily appréciait le mois de Juillet. Apres tout, elle allait avoir 17 ans, la majorité sorcière! Et cela l'excitait au plus au point, même si elle ne comptait que rarement, voir pas se servir de sa baguette avant son arrivée à l'école.

Août arriva, et à son plus grand plaisir - ainsi que celui de sa soeur, il faut le dire - Alice vînt la chercher, par poudre de cheminette. Pétunia, qui était en train de lire, seule dans le salon à ce moment là, et qui hurla à tout rompre, plus de peur et de colère que d'autre chose pour alerter sa cadette, la fît bien rire.

Et de nouveau, un mois chaud et sans contraintes débuta, un mois où chacun profitait du lendemain, un mois attendu, apprécié de tous, et cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un euphémisme.

* * *

Erm', premier chapitre donc :p

Laissez vos impressions, j'en prendrais compte, et surtout, je posterai un chapitre plus long, j'espère dans une semaine et demi ! J'entre dans une semaine d'examen interne au lycée, apres je serai plus tranquille donc ce sera bon ! p

Reviews ? x)


	3. Chapitre II

**_Ne jamais réveiller un Serpentard qui dort _**

**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:Je crois que personne n'a besoin de le lire car tout le monde le sait, mais les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (pourquoi la vie est injuste?)

**Résumé:** Qui a dit que tous les Serpentards étaient des fils à maman? Quelle chose ne faut jamais il faire à un serpentard? Le provoquer. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un serpentard qui dort...ça peut être...explosif !...

Petite chose: Voilà le premier chapitre qui démarre réellement l'histoire. Je ne comptais qu'écrire ce chapitre dans la semaine mais j'étais plutôt inspirée ce soir nn

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D

* * *

**Gare de King's Cross, 10h55, dans l'un des wagons du Poudlard Express.**

Lily regardait tristement le quai, se remémorant sa première année au chateau, et son premier départ de la gare. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle soupira un bon coup avant de tourner la tête vers sa camarade.

- Tu te rends compte Lilounette? C'est notre dernier voyage vers le château, lui dit Alice, voyant son regard. Qu'est ce qui te rend triste ? C'est ça ? Ou autre chose ? Hé, dis le moi Lils, j'aime pas te savoir mal !

-Pardon ? Ah, non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une nostalgie soudaine, ce n'est rien, tu as raison, c'est juste qu'il s'agit de notre dernier aller pour Poudlard, c'est tout, ça va passer.

Le triste sourire de Lily n'arriva qu'à convraincre à moitié Alice. Certes, il y avait bien de vagues pensées de sa première année, de son arrivée puis de sa découverte du monde magique, pour la petite fille née de parents moldus qu'elle était, mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle repensait à sa rencontre, une semaine auparavant sur le chemin de traverse. 'J'espère sincèrement qu'il aura oublié tout ça' se dit-elle. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre, même si elle savait cette tentative vaine et perdue d'avance.

-Lils, soupira Alice, je ne suis pas dupe. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ? Mais enfin Lily, ce ne sont QUE Potter et Black, et toi tu es préfète en chef cette année ! Oublie ce qu'ils ont dit, de toute façon ils ne peuvent rien contre toi! S'emporta-t-elle.

Lily soupira -oui, encore- devant la conviction de son amie. Apres tout, elle était préfète, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter les Maraudeurs. Elle en avait la conviction.

-Alice, je te rappelle qui sont les Maraudeurs, et surtout Black et Potter. Qui, en première année, a changé tous les bonbons lors du banquet d'Halloween en asticots ? Qui a rendu tous les elfes de maison malades et donc contraint toute l'école à manger UNIQUEMENT de la soupe pendant une semaine ? Qui en deuxième année, troisième, et quatrième année, m'a teint les cheveux en bleu pendant 5 jours ? M'a envoyé trois beuglantes en se faisant passer pour mes parents ? Qui a envoyé des bombabouses à ma soeur comme cadeau, en signant de mon nom et au passage, me faisant punir pour deux mois de vacances ? Qui m'a, l'an dernier, jeté un sort qui a fini sur moi en aimant à hommes? Et qui...hé! Mais tu rigoles ? ALICE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais Alice n'en pouvait plus. Il est vrai que les Maraudeurs avaient été, particulièrement inventifs au cours de ces six années, et surtout avec elle. La 'pauvre' Lily en voyait de toute les couleurs, ce à quoi Alice compatissait, en soutenant son amie, mais aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en y repenssant. De plus, le sale caractère de Lily, avait fait qu'elle ne restait jamais de marbre devant les piques des Serpentards. Elle ne manqua pas de lui rappeler, que c'était de 'sa faute' s'il avait eu 74 retenues rien que l'an dernier -un record soit dit en passant- sans compter les nombreux rouleaux supplémentaires qu'ils avaient eu en cours par sa faute. Ajouter à cela, des reppliques incessantes aux farces de ces derniers par la Tigresse, et vous obtenez des Maraudeurs avec des courgettes dans les oreilles, ou même de la poitrine. Des blagues typiques des Sepents, mais cette fois-ci contre eux. Il ne sert à rien de dire que seul une personne n'avait pas été touché, le 'tout gentil petit loupieau Rémumus', selon Sirius.

- Je te le dis Lily, t'as beau hurler que les garçons sont de la pire espèce, mais t'aurais fait un sacré Maraudeur !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque de son amie. Lupin lui même lui en avait fait la remarque une fois, mais jamais elle ne s'en vanterait, fois de Lily !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Alice, ô grand jamais, je ne serais comme eux. Et elle se mit de nouveau à regarder par la fenêtre, mais cette fois-ci, un sourire au lèvre, se rappelant chaque façon dont elle avait pû se venger des Serpentards. Quoi que fasse Potter cette année, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, ça non !

&

La journée était déjà à une heure bien avancée. Les filles, dans le train, avaient reçues la visite de plusieurs de leurs camarades. Remus Lupin, en tout début de trajet, était venu saluer Lily avant de rejoindre le reste de ses amies, pour éviter toute confrontation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, dès le trajet. Il y avait eu aussi Frank Longdubat, au plus grand plaisir d'Alice, secrètement -du moins, tout le monde était au courant sauf le concerné- amoureuse de lui, ainsi que de d'autres camarades de Serdaigles et Pouffsoufles, sans oublier la maison des lions. Et au grand plaisir d'Alice, le passage du chariot, qui lui a permis de tenir 'sans voir Franck du trajet', comme c'est terrible.

L'Apres-midi était déja bien avancé, quand la traditionnelle réunion de préfet à l'avant du train dans la cabine des préfets -que Lily n'avait voulu partager avec son collègue encore inconnu- eu raison de sa discution forte interressante sur les ASPICs à ses dires, et dû s'y rendre. Traversant le train des souvenirs plein la tête, notamment de sa première réunion de préfet, elle arriva en retard, et en dernière, une 'honte pour un préfet' ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer le nouveau préfèt-en-chef.

-Hé bien, Lilounette, à peine préfète-en-chef depuis aujourd'hui et on se croit déjà tout permis ? Tsss, c'est bien beau le Gryffondor, et apres ça se permet des remarques !

Une remarque lancée par une voix connue de Lily. Un peu trop connue, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais, jamais cru entendre dans ce compartiment. Celui avec qui elle allait devoir passer son année, sa dernière année, celle qui devait être innoubliable

-James Potter, répondit-elle, serant les dents.

Sa septième année allait être innoubliable, certes, mais vu ce départ en ce premier Septembre, pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

&

-MAIS COMMENT EST-CE QUE DUMBLEDORE A PU LE CHOISIR LUI POUR CE POSTE ? ALICE TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ?

La tigresse laissait hurler sa rage dans sa chambre de ses nouveaux appartements, qu'elle partageait avec donc avec le Maraudeur-en-chef, l''ignoble et détestable James Potter', et par procuration, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, elle le savait.

La journée s'était tres mal finie pour Lily, depuis son arrivée à la réunion des préfets du train. Non seulement, apres l'avoir humiliée devant les préfets de cinquième et sixième année, celui ci a tenu à ce que Lily reste apres seule avec lui, pour 'régler les rondes et autres choses que seules regardent les préfets-en-chefs'. Soit disant.

-Hé bien, il ne reste plus que toi et moi, ma petite sang-de-bourbe préférée. Comment vas-tu , depuis cette rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi cette semaine, tes mots m'ont tellement touchés ! dit-il en verouillant la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? crachat Lily. Ouvre cette porte, la réunion est finie et j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester en ta présence.

-De quel droit tu dis ça, petite ignorante ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, me retrouver en présence d'une née-moldue, c'est une honte à mon sang ! Répliqua Potter.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Laisse moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien fait, dit-elle, sortant sa baguette, ne voulant pas se laisser avoir par lui.

-Ce que je veux ? Tu te fiches de moi Evans? fit-il, en se rapprochant, jusqu'à coller Lily contre la vitre du compartiment.

Je veux ta mort bien sur! En bon petit Mangemort que je suis, rien d'autre !

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de suprendre Lily. Celle ci écarquilla les yeux, ce qui ne ratta pas au Serpentard. Ce qui eût pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

-Non mais franchement Evans, pourquoi je me salirais les mains pour TOI ? Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe, et tu le resteras. Mais fais très attention à toi, petite Gryffondor, car un geste de travers de ta part cette année, et je ne manquerai pas de te faire subir mon humeur. Apres tout, vous êtes courageux chez les lions, tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de moi ?

Il prononça ces paroles dans l'oreille de Lily, tout doucement, ce qui eût pour effet de faire frissoner la jeune fille, et de la laisser sans réaction. Fier de lui, James regarda d'un air hautain la Gryffondor, avant de s'en aller, la laissant seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

L'année commençait décidément très mal, ce qu'elle s'efforcait de faire comprendre à Alice, qui n'en avait que faire à ce moment là, rêvant de son camarade de maison, ce qui eût pour effet de mettre plus en rogne la jeune Evans, qui alla s'enfermer rageusement dans sa salle de bain, avant d'aller se coucher, une demi-heure plus tard, trouvant un simple mot dans sa chambre vide, où était simplement écrit le mot 'pardon' de la douce écriture d'Alice.

* * *

Voila donc pour ce deuxième chapitre :)

Le prochain arrivera probablement le week-end prochain! Où peut-être avant, les vacances officieuses :) débutant :)

Reviews ? :p


	4. Chapitre III

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling, encore et toujours. Néanmoins, si Sirius est à céder, j'achète :)

**Résumé**: Qui a dit que tous les Serpentards étaient des fils à maman? Quelle chose ne faut jamais il faire à un serpentard? Le provoquer. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un serpentard qui dort...ça peut être...explosif !...

**Petite chose**: Mon dieu que j'ai honte. Deux ans sans poster de chapitre! Et pourtant, je n'ai pas oublié cette fiction. Un (très grand) excès de flemme, un peu de procrastination, une passion (trop) bouffante pour deux autres choses, un (trop) léger éloignement du monde d'Harry Potter, et cette histoire tombe en désuétude. Honte sur moi! Quoi qu'il en soi, si certaines d'entre vous (on ne sait jamais) continuent de lire cette histoire...désolée du retard! Pour me faire pardonner (qui est un mot bien faible en ce cas présent) voici un chapitre court, qui sera suivit d'un...long. Très long. Et une promesse de suite que je tiendrai. Pour les autres, bonne lecture!

Et les reviews sont toujours adorées! Promis, je veillerai à les prendre en compte et à y répondre! :)

Ah, et ps: je déteste -non, j'abhorre littéralement- Peter, donc il ne devrait pas intervenir (ou que peut) dedans...du moins, j'essaie de me forcer à le faire apparaître, mais c'est dur! Donc je présente mes excuses par avance a ceux qui l'aiment :)

* * *

Si Lily Evans s'était couchée en colère, la nuit eut au moins pour effet de la calmer. Mais pas de lui porter conseil comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Sa rencontre avec le méprisable Serpentard la tourmentait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décida de ne plus y penser. L'année commençait, et elle comptait bien en profiter! A sa manière, peut-être, mais tout de même. Elle prit donc l'initiative de réveiller Alice -ne dormant pas dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, et préférant son dortoir et la compagnie de ses amis- et bafouilla quelques excuses pour son comportement de la veille, ce qui fit rire son amie. Toutes deux se préparèrent et filèrent déjeuner dans la grande salle, Alice courant rejoindre son Frank, qui n'était qu'au passage qu'un ami et rien d'autre, ce qui amusait continuellement la tigresse.

Se faisant, elles ne virent pas l'entrée des quatre pseudo-rois de l'école, glanant au passage de nombreux soupirs de jeunes filles. Les quatre Serpentard -trois pour être exact- riaient, probablement sur un mauvais coup à venir. Doucement, la Grande Salle se fit plus tumultueuse, les saluts inter et intra-maisons parcourirent les airs, et l'entée et sortie incessante des élèves de tous âges finit par lentement s'estomper. Dix heures sonnaient, et avec eux, les premières classes de l'année, le début de la fin pour les premières années, et la fin du début pour les septièmes.

-Dis Lily, par quoi on commence ce matin? Fit Alice, légèrement perdue, comme à son habitude.

-Défense contre les forces du mal, et devine, ô joie avec nos meilleurs amis! railla la Gryffondor

-Ouai, peut-être, mais je me demande quelle tête à ce John Smith. C'est bizarre quand même d'être absent au banquet de bienvenue, tu crois qu'il sera là?

Lily haussa les épaules, synonyme de son ignorance. La veille lors du banquet, le professeur Dumbledore -qui avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude, pensa Lily- annonça la reprise du poste maudit par le très absent Professeur John Smith, illustre inconnu qui suscita une partie de la soirée l'attention des élèves dans leurs discussion. Un inconnu de nom et de faciès, voilà qui encourageait les élèves à discuter sur celui qui allait devenir leur professeur.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était un loup-garon, entendirent les filles

-Tu crois que c'est vrai, demanda Alice, un air naïf sur le visage, c'était la pleine lune hier!

-Alice, tu ne vas pas croire tout ce qu'on entend quand même? Si j'en crois les rumeurs, ce serait un explorateur âgé de 907 ans qui voyagerait avec des jeunettes de 20 ans! Où même un vampire de Venise! Attendons de voir qui c'est avant de parler, cela devient n'importe quoi.

-Oui mais quand même...Alice soupira. Elle savait que Lily avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de spéculer, comme tous les autres.

Les Gryffondors venaient d'arriver dans la salle qui devait les accueillir, qui était fermée, et patientèrent dix minutes. Les Serpentards venaient juste de les rejoindre, Maraudeurs en tête, ce qui fit soupirer les lions.

-Tiens donc, ainsi nous nous éfforçons d'être à l'heure, et le professeur n'est même pas là? C'est une honte, fit la voix nasillarde, que tout le monde reconnu comme appartenant à Sirius Black.

-Bah, laisse tomber Sirichou, il a du avoir peur de nous, n'est ce pas Lilounette?

Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, Lily la reconnaissant entre mille. Apparement, lui non plus n'avait pas oublié la confrontation d'hier. Si quelques Gryffondor se retournèrent vers Lily en murmurant, les Verts, eux, n'hésitèrent pas à hurler de rire, au courant de la petite rixe entre les deux ennemis de toujours.

Serrant les dents, elle ne répliqua pas. Ce qui ne plut pas à James.

-Eh bien Evans, on a perdu le sens de la parole? Il me semblait bien que tu avais une langue hier soir, fit-il se rapprochant doucement de la jeune fille, et provocant un silence parmis les autres élèves.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, cracha-t-elle. Froide, c'est ainsi qu'elle était. Alice se dit quelle avait dû être sacrément choquée hier, ayant été mise au courant des évènements durant le déjeuner. Elle avait l'habitude de le rembarer, et non de se fermer complètement comme maintenant.

Mais cela ne fit que convaincre le Serpentard de continuer. Il souria de toutes ses dents, s'approchant toujours un peu plus de la préfète. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci craque.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi Potter, hein? Tu peux me le dire ? Après tout, t'es quoi hein, dis le moi?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? James s'arrêta aux premiers mots de la préfète, et attendit, comme les autres, la main sur la baguette, dans sa poche.

-Ben oui, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi? Seul l'inconnu fait peur, reprit-elle, et on sait ce que tu es. Un vulgaire pantin coincé entre les mains de son maître, obéissant pour survivre mais attendant la mort au bout de son chemin, c'est...

Lily s'emportait. Les mots dépassèrent la pensée. Alice, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, sachant que son amie pourrait le regretter par la suite.

-Lily/James, NON !

Si Sirius regardait l'altercation un air neutre sur le visage, presque absent, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas le cas de Remus. Alarmé par les mots de Lily, qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme ça, et le poing tremblant de James, qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa robe verte, il vit tout de suite ce qui se passa.

Aveuglé par la colère, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et visant la tête de Lily avec une rapidité exemplaire, il n'entendit pas les hurlements de son ami et des autres, et l'expression étonnée d'Evans ne l'empêcha pas d'armer un sort.

-Expelliarmus!

Un grand 'bang' retentit, mais il ne provenait pas de la baguette du jeune homme. James désarmé, Lily, toujours une expression choquée sur le visage, Remus et Alice, soulagés, Sirius, on ne sait où dans ses pensées, et les élèves témoins ce cette bagarre, regardèrent en silence, le responsable de la fin de tout ce grabuge.

Un homme, grand, brun, les cheveux en pétards, on peut le dire, habillée de manière, plus où moins curieuse -une robe classique noire, surmontant un costume de moldu, et des converses!-, et souriant, comme si on venait de lui offrir la Lune. Il était, selon la population féminine de Poudlard, un peu plus tard, 'un sacré canon'.

-Voilà un bien vilain geste que je surprends là, mon jeune ami, dit-il à l'attention du Serpentard. Et une bien vilaine manière de parler, ma jeune amie. Heureusement que je me tenais à distance pour vous arrêter. Jolie tentative en passant, monsieur et mademoiselle au loin.

Stupéfait, était le mot qualifiant le mieux les étudiants de septième année à la rencontre de cet homme.

-En passant, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, je suis le professeur John Smith, docteur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, avec un fort accent écossais.

Silencieusement, les Gryffondors et Serpentards rentrèrent, exceptés Lily et James, retenus.

-Je ne comprends pas votre altercation, et je ne veux rien savoir. Et je ne vous punirai pas, ajouta Smith, sous le regard surpris de ses deux élèves. Commençons cette année du bon pied, et oublions cela, voulez-vous? Maintenant, tenez-vous bien, et rentrez, on va bien s'amuser, souria-t-il. En passant, quels sont vos noms?

-Je suis Lily Evans, Professeur, et lui c'est...

-James Potter, termina le Serpentard, l'air perdu. Quelque chose avait l'air de le troubler.

Alors que les deux préfets-en-chefs rentrèrent, Smith les regarda, l'oeil rieur, et les suivit, refermant la porte d'un simple claquement de doigts.

* * *

-Ce prof, c'est de la bombe! Non, sérieux, ses cours, si c'est comme ça toute l'année, c'est du tonnerre!

Ce commentaire constructif, était l'oeuvre de Peter Pettigrew. A la table des Serpentard, la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers lui, attendant un peu plus de ces fameux cours de DCFM, matière que n'aiment généralement pas les Vert et Argent. Et que ce soit de la part des premières ou septièmes années, seuls à avoir eu cours avec le professeur Smith en cette première journée de cours, ce professeur était tout simplement...renversant. Et la ferveur n'était que plus importante à la table des Rouge et Or envers 'cet ange tombé des cieux' selon certaines. Quelques septièmes années, filles bien entendues, en riaient. "Non seulement il est beau, mais en plus ses cours sont bons!"

Seuls quelques élèves semblaient ne pas être atteints de cette euphorie collective. Nos trois Serpentards, et à la table des Gryffondor, Lily, bien entendu, mais aussi Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue n'était pas la personne qu'il semblait être. Les yeux noirs, des cheveux corbeaux qui retombaient sur son visage, le teint cireux, l'air froid et renfermé, toujours la tête plongé dans des livres, il semblait être le pendant féminin de Lily sur le côté scolaire, mais de par sa nature solitaire, il était considéré comme bizarre, infréquentable. Même ceux de sa maison avaient tendance à l'ignorer, puisqu'il ignorait chacun, ou accordait sa considération à peu de personnes. Mais lui aussi, quelque chose le troublait. Et personne à part eux ne semblait le remarquer.

* * *

Ok, si vous avez repéré l'énorme clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, vous gagnez une sucette! Et vous connaissez l'une de mes passion xD

Je suis en vacances dans un trou perdu. Et heureusement, j'ai internet. Et mon ordinateur portable. Je devrais être capable de pondre un peu plus d'un chapitre en deux ans, normalement x)

Et Rogue...A moins que vous ne préfériez Snape, je ne sais pas ? Bref, le voir à Serpentard, toujours haï, mouais, pas trop mon truc. Quitte à renverser la chose, autant le faire entièrement, et en plus, je l'aime bien moi le bougre x)

Reviews? :D


End file.
